Lithuaniaball
Lithuaniaball |nativename = Lietuvos kamuolys|image = LITHUANIA.png|reality = ���� Republic of Lithuania ����|affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball|personality = Nationalist, religious, patriotic, militant, friendly, suicidal|government = Unitary parliamentary republic|religion = Roman Catholicism|language = Lithuanian|capital = Vilniusball|friends = Latviaball Estoniaball Swedenball Finlandball Georgiaball Norwayball Denmarkball Ukraineball Polandball (sometimes) UKball USAball|enemies = ''Vatnikas'' ''Tuteišis'' Polandball (sometimes) Commie Flag stealer|founded = 1918, 1990|predecessor = |likes = Freedom, Catholicism, nationalism, basketball, lasers, hot weather, smart people, wars, forests, lakes, internet, Facebook, social media, McDonald's, beer, Vytis, Vytautas, Dalia Grybauskaitė, potatoes, talking about past, space, work, tricking ''lenkas'', everything western|hates = Communism, lesbians, gays, too much personal unions, population decline, Slavs, flag stealer, when somebody says bad about his flag, Polish football hooligans, current government, collaborators, life|bork = Vytis Vytis|food = Cepelinai, šaltibarščiai, blynai, smetoninė gira, everything related to potatoes|status = Independent|type = Baltic|military = |notes = |intospace = yes |onlypredecessor = Lithuanian SSRball|predicon = lithuanian SSR|caption = LIETUVA STRONK!}} Lithuaniaball is a countryball in Northern Europe. One of the three Balticballs, sibling of Latviaball and stepsister Estoniaball. Lithuaniaball's history has been marked with some glorious moments.Has an on-again, off-again relationship with Poland - allying together when an attack from their archenemy Kingdom of Prussiaball would be imminent and hating the guts out of each-other the rest of the time. Lithuaniaball has also fought against Russiaball for many centuries under the name of "Grand Duchy of Lithuania". Personality Lithuaniaball has the hottest temper out of all Balticballs. He has even earned it a nickname "North Italianball". On a plus side, such hot temper makes him fierce and at times able to resist various invaders, but on the minus side, it makes him difficult to get along with its neighbours - Lithuaniaball makes it to Russiaball's list of the most hated countries almost every year. Due to his pagan roots, Lithuania is a nature lover. Two of his favorite animals are storks and grass snakes. History: The Proudest Moments of History: * On March 9, 1009, Lithuaniaball was born. * In 1253 - Lithuaniaball is a kingdom. * 15th century - Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball was the largest state in Europe. * 1410 - Together with Polandball it won against Prussiaball's crusaders in the Battle of Grunwald. * 1605 - Together with Polandball it won against Swedenball in the Battle of Kircholm. * On May 3, 1791 - Together with Polandball, became the first country in Europe to adopt constitution. * March 11, 1990 - Lithuaniaball becomes the first country to leave the Sovietball. * March 29, 2004 - Lithuaniaball joins NATO. * May 1, 2004 - Lithuaniaball joins EU. * July 12, 2009 - Lithuaniaball can now into female leadership * January 1, 2015 - Lithuaniaball joins Eurozone. * 2016 - Lithuaniaball helps Latviaball into finding potatoes. Before Partitions of PLC: For centuries, the southeastern shores of the Baltic Sea were inhabited by various Baltic tribes. In the 1230s, the Lithuanian lands were united by Mindaugas, the King of Lithuania, and the first unified Lithuanian state, the Kingdom of Lithuania, was created on 6 July 1253. During the 14th century, the Grand Duchy of Lithuania was the largest country in Europe; present-day Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, and parts of Poland and Russia were the territories of the Grand Duchy. With the Lublin Union of 1569, Lithuania and Poland formed a voluntary two-state union, the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth. The Commonwealth lasted more than two centuries, until neighboring countries systematically dismantled it from 1772–95, with the Russian Empire annexing most of Lithuania's territory. Independence: As World War I neared its end, Lithuania's Act of Independence was signed on 16 February 1918, declaring the establishment of a sovereign State of Lithuania. Starting in 1940, Lithuania was occupied first by the Soviet Union and then by Nazi Germany. As World War II neared its end in 1944 and the Germans retreated, the Soviet Union reoccupied Lithuania. On 11 March 1990, a year before formal break-up of the Soviet Union, Lithuania became the first Soviet republic to declare itself independent, resulting in the restoration of an independent State of Lithuania. Relationships: Friends: * Latviaball - My brother, best friend also. We can into potatoes! * Estoniaball - Baltic friend, who thinks that she is Nordic * USAball - Of cool guy, protects from savage Ruskis and north Korea * UKball - Kind of nice and old, has a lot Lithuanian immigrants * EUball - Gibs money and jobs * Georgiaball - Good friend, helped me at Eurovision and other shows several times * Icelandball - First to recognize our nation's independence * Ukraineball - Best Slavic friend, shares a long history with us. Also I'm helping him to fight against the vodka bear Neutral: * Belarusball - It's Lithuania, don't you see it? This country is our clay, even their people think so * Polandball - I thought you is of suppose to be friend at first, but you took Vilniusball. Then I is of thinkings that you is of an foe. Lately you is of been nice, but why did you of callings me names in that football mach? Of desidings for once! Also he of sellings things much cheaply. That is of good! Enemies: * Russiaball - Harsh enemy and rival. Wants to make Lithuania Russian (again). * Second Polish Republicball - Traitor and rare heel. Ruined our good relations for nothing. Screw Pilsudskis (that Lithuanian who pretended to be Polish) and Żeligowski! * Myanmarball - Flag stealer! * Soviet Unionball - A communist scum with no life. Jūs niekada manęs nepaimsite gyvo! Family: * Latviaball - Brother * Estoniaball - Stepsister * Kingdom of Lithuaniaball - Grandpa * Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball - Dad * Polandball - Dad's wife Gallery Artwork Lithuaniaball2.png Lithuaniaball.png Lithuanie by 260.png|Sad Lithuaniaball Night time balt.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png PAO.png Comics Lithuania_and_asians.png MRNATOhelpus!S2E4.jpg Lesser known victim.jpg 1dkFyNH.png Surprise!!.png latvias secret.jpg lonely lithuania.png Lithuania euro.png|Lithuaniaball can into Eurozone! Lets play ball.jpg PolandballvsGermanyBavariaandtherest.png Country-balls-all-look-same.png Lithuania Can Into EU.png Who Wants Piece of Polan.png auQ84PZ.png qgv5uVh.png YxL6dNH.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Baltics.png AEcbGx9.png nwVpOxE.png zRdAi6w.png GMgyyXX.png Lithuania Card.png KHM7u5W.png Greener World.png Lithuania Suicide.png Japanese 6ball.png Sadness Remover.png Just Lucky.png France Syndrome.png Stupid Europeans.png My History.png See also: cs:Litvaball es:Lituaniaball pl:Lithuaniaball ru:Литва Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Three lines Category:Europe Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:Catholic Category:OSCE Category:Euro € Category:NATO Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Potato Category:Potatoes Category:Potato lovers Category:Burger Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Danish Vikings Category:Reichtangle Category:Communist Removers Category:Jihadist Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Christian Lovers Category:Independent Category:ISISball Haters Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Baltic Category:Polish Haters Category:Polish haters Category:Vodka haters Category:Suicide Category:Europoor Category:Baltic Region Category:Low countries Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Remove Vodka Category:Basketball Category:USA allies Category:Former Socialist Stateballs